Shuffle Collage
by Valie
Summary: Various drabbles for various pairings of various ratings written to various songs. What more can I say? XD Slash. Femslash. Het. We got it all! Slash fangirls, femslash lovers, het upholders, everyone's welcome! Please check out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Written for '_The Shuffle Challenge_' over at the HPFC (Harry Potter Forum Challenges). I found this challenge tricky yet great at the same time. So much so, that I'll be doing several more chapters! So sit back and enjoy the beginning of this series of drabble collages.

**Challenge:** Set my music playlist (I used my playlist from ) on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes on.

**Warning:** Slash and femslash are drizzled in-between het pairings.

**Rating:** M for uh, track 5's femslash drabble.

**Pairings:** Not that this is necessary, but whatever: _Draco/Ron, Draco/Pansy _(2), _Harry/Draco, Snape/Lucius, Pansy/Hermione, Pansy/Ron, Ginny/Harry, Remus/Sirius, Narcissa/Lucius._

**Note:** _**Song name**_** - Artist **(_Pairing_)

Refer to end note for info on artists.

(xxx)

**Shuffle Collage**

**1. **_**'Apossibly'**_** by The Apex Theory** (_Draco/Ron_)

"I'll never understand you, Malfoy." Ron said, drawing lazy circles on Draco's bare stomach.

"What's that?"

"That time that Madam Hooch caught us snogging after that Quidditch practice and you blushed redder then my hair. Why were you so embarrassed? Didn't you love me at the time?"

"Of course I did, but well, I do have a reputation to uphold." Draco mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"You're beautiful when you blush." Ron smiled as Draco blushed redder.

**2. **_**'Numb'**_** by Linkin Park **(_Draco/Pansy_)

Pansy stared out the window of her small apartment. Draco was gone. He had packed up his things and left hours before. She was glad he was gone, but hurt because of the last words he had said to her before slamming the door behind him.

"You disappoint me, Pansy."

Perhaps it was true, but she couldn't love him, not the way he desired. There was no pressure in her life now, but she felt the saddness heavily.

**3. **_**'Bleed It Out'**_** by Linkin Park** (_Harry/Draco_)

Harry pushed Draco roughly to the bed, pouncing on him and covering him with kisses. He had thought about this ever since he got the news about his final showdown with Voldermolt. This could be the last time he might be able to kiss and touch Draco. He wanted to enjoy and remember every moment, especially if he wasn't going to live much longer. At some point, Draco stopped him, tears in his eyes.

"Don't do it, Harry." He cried.

"I have no choice."

**4. **_**'Remember Me'**_** by Hoobastank ** (_Snape/Lucius_)

Snape rested a single white rose on the grave before him. He knelt down, bowing his head not in prayer but in remembrance. This was the first time he visited Lucius' grave since the service. No one but Narcissa had attended the burial; Draco had been nowhere to be found. A bitter smile touched his lips at the thought of that. As popular as he thought he may have been, in the end no one cared that he had died. Only a wife that was too broken by the events of that day and an ex who no longer loved him.

**5. **_**'Living Dead Girl'**_** by Rob Zombie ** (_Pansy/Hermione_)

Smiling, Pansy undid the clasp of her bra as Hermione watched silently. As the final article of clothing touched the ground, Pansy leant over Hermione and kissed her gently. When she pulled away, she turned her back to her and did a small dance with the bed post. Grinding her mound into the post and smiling mischieviously at Hermione as she felt her arousal drip down her thighs. She continued to do that for a moment until she saw Hermione squirm. Returning to the Gryffidor, she kissed her.

"I love you, you cold-hearted tease." Hermione giggled as Pansy pushed her down to the bed.

**6. **_**'Cuentale'**_** by Ivy Queen ** (_Pansy/Ron_)

Pansy came quickly down the corridor, making a beeline for a surprised Ron. Before he could get a word out of his mouth, Pansy pressed her lips against his. Beside them, watching everything, Hermione could only gape for a moment before shaking her head. In anger she pushed Pansy away from Ron and began shouting.

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?" Hermione demanded.

Pansy only looked at Ron questionally, before turning back to Hermione.

"Didn't he tell you? We're engaged!"

She laughed bitterly as Hermione turned her anger toward a still shocked Ron.

**7. **_**'No Te Veo'**_** by Jowell y Randy ** (_Ginny/Harry_)

Ginny wondered where Harry was now. He had gone off with Ron and Hermione weeks ago and she had not heard a word from him since. Was he alive? Did he get killed? Why had he not stayed with her? The questions seemed to haunt Ginny every waking moment. She missed him so much that it began to hurt merely thinking about him. Then the thoughts of self-doubt took over and she wondered if perhaps he had met another woman. Perhaps they had eloped and Hermione and Ron had taken the opportunity to make some alone time of their own? No it wasn't possible. Was it? Ginny sighed, wanting desperately to know the answers that could ease or destroy her mind.

**8. **_**'Hands Held High'**_** by Linkin Park** (_Remus/Sirius_)

Remus didn't know how to go about coping with Sirius's death. His long time friend and love was gone forever and he didn't even have a body to pay respects to. The grief was slow in coming, due to the shock of the situation, but when it did set in, he felt death grip his throat anytime he thought of Sirius. He lost control over his humanity for several days, transforming into a werewolf and tearing off into the woods. Anything living he came across, he killed. Death consumed him. Then he saw the patronus of a large dog and he realized that he was being foolish. Even if Sirius was gone, he would always be there for him.

**9. **_**'Messenger'**_** by Tessanne Chin ** (_Narcissa/Lucius_)

"Don't tell me." Narcissa said, staring at the owl that was perched on the sill of her open window.

Obviously, the owl didn't speak but it seemed to sense that it's message was unwanted. It left the small envelope on the sill and took off into the night. Narcissa knew without touching it, that it was news of Lucius and she was terrified of it. She couldn't handle opening it right then and sobbed as she pushed it out the window with a trembling finger.

**10. **_**'Le Disko'**_** by Shiny Toy Guns ** (_Pansy/Draco_)

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Draco told Pansy, grasping her hand and pulling her close.

Pansy stared at him blankly for a moment. "Are you daft?" She finally said.

"What?"

Pansy laughed screechingly as Draco let her go and backed away a step.

"What's so funny?!" He demanded, growing angry.

"I'm already dating someone!"

"What? Who?"

Again Pansy laughed as she leaned close to Draco and whispered, "Hermione Granger."

Draco could only gape as she walked away still laughing.

(xxx)

**End notes:** I think I should first point out real quick that I listen to alot of different music, however, my shuffle kept snagging on my Linkin Park songs (except that to undoubtingly happen again in another chapter).

Next, tracks 6 and 7 are spanish songs, more specifically reggaton songs. Ivy Queen friggin rocks! I love her music! Most of the music in my playlist is in English though, though expect spanish and japanese songs to pop into future chapters. If you want more info on tracks 6 and 7, send me a review or email and I'll send you the necessary info. Or you could always google the info on your own.

Lastly, track 9 is actually a Jamacian song. Thank you to my sister for constantly singing that song until I fell in love with it. It's strange, because the lady who sings it, is Jamacian and Chinese. She looks Chinese though but the song sounds, well like reggae, kinda. It's weird and interesting and a song with a great, if sad, message. Track it down on Youtube, so you can see what I'm talking about. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I wanted to do a second chapter for this fic, but now I'm not sure if another chapter is in order... R & R, let me know what you think! :3

**Challenge:** Set my music playlist (I used my playlist from ) on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes on.

**Warning:** Mostly slash and femslash, very few het pairings. Some smut in track 18 and suicide in track 15. Track 16 is a George/Fred reflection, not (tw)incest.

**Rating:** M for track 18's femslash drabble. ^^;; I seem to be quite perverted when it comes to Hermione/Pansy...

**Pairings:** So you know if your favorite pairing is even in this chapter: _Hermione/Pansy_ (2), _James/Sirius, Ginny/Luna, Remus/Sirius, Lily/Narcissa, George/Fred, Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Pansy_

**Note:** _**Song name**_** - Artist **(_Pairing_)

Refer to end note for info on some of the lesser known artists.

(xxx)

**Shuffle Collage**

**11. **_**'Paralyzer'**_ **by Finger Eleven** (_Hermione/Pansy_)

Smiling, Hermione traced the condensation of her drink as she gazed at the woman at the opposite side of the bar. She wanted Pansy. So much so that she was just about tired of this game they were playing. The unsuspecting pick-up. Buy a drink and then take her home. The game was Pansy's idea and Hermione struggled to keep herself in check. As she watched, Pansy crossed the room and placed soft fingers against her jaw. Losing her breath for a moment, Hermione was frozen by the gentleness of her girlfriend, losing herself in those beautiful green eyes. She suddenly remembered why she enjoyed these games.

**12. **_**'Rebel Yell'**_** by Billy Idol** (_James/Sirius_)

"Are you sure about this?" James asked.

"Of course!" Sirius replied, placing his bag over his shoulder.

Quietly, they boarded their brooms and took off. Sirius spared one last look at his childhood home, remembering all the hatred and pain within its walls. He wanted to be free of it and this was finally his chance. Looking over at James, he smiled for the first time in a long while. They had decided to run away together, leaving in the middle of the night and agreeing to never look back. This is where he belonged - free, in the air, with James. However, some small part of guilt tugged at his heart ever so lightly. He was leaving everything he ever knew so he could be happy. James looked over at him then and smiled brightly. Reassured by his decision, Sirius smiled back.

**13. **_**'Colors'**_** by Crossfade** (_Ginny/Luna_)

Ginny stifled her sobs as she heard someone approach her bathroom stall. She didn't want to be seen like this, crying like a baby. The person stopped in front of her stall door and knocked lightly.

"Go away!" She shouted.

A pause, then another knock. Anger taking over, she stood and yanked the stall door open. Luna smiled serenely at her. The smile broke her - it always did. Ginny threw herself into Luna's arms and sobbed loudly.

"I heard about Potter leaving." Luna said gently, hugging her tightly. "Red doesn't suit you, you know."

Ginny looked up and smiled, blushing at her friend.

**14. **_**'My Own Summer (Shove It)'**_** by Deftones** (_Remus/Sirius_)

Remus gazed at the half moon in the sky as it slowly faded into dawn. Beside him, Sirius lay quietly, eyes closed. Grinning, Remus pounced on him, laughing at the look of mixed amusement and shock in Sirius' face as his eyes popped open.

"The sun's almost up, sleepy head."

"I don't want the sun to come yet." Sirius grumbled, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist.

"Why's that?"

"Because the moon is so much quieter." Sirius smiled and pulled Remus closer, kissing him.

**15. **_**'When You Were Young'**_** by The Killers** (_Lily/Narcissa_)

Narciss stared out at the water, taking in the calm. Very little was calm in her life anymore. Lucius was dead. Draco was broken in spirit and mind. Her sister was dead. Her world was dashed to bits. Very little could bring her back from this moment in her life. Except for one smile that flashed through her mind as she stood still. Green eyes and alabastor skin. Narcissa remembered a time before everything. Before Lucius, when everything was always calm. Her first love - Lily. That was who she needed now. Tears trailing down her face, she jumped into the watery abyss before her.

**16. **_**'Stole'**_** by Kelly Rowland** (_George/Fred_)

George smiled at the picture before him. Him and Fred were 5, riding toy brooms and chasing after a butterfly. Their mother had laughed herself to tears before taking the picture. It was one of the many happy memories he had shared with his brother. But Fred was gone now. There would be no more fond and humorous moments between them. No one to share his secrets. No one to succeed with. His brother's future had been dashed to bits by one single slip up. Now George will never know what heights him and his brother could have truely reached. It was a very lonely existance now.

**17. **_**'Wind'**_** by Akeboshi** (_Draco/Harry_)

Roughly, Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders, refraining the-boy-who-lived from breaking any other innocent household appliances. The grief, anger, and rage that looked back at him, scared Draco more then he'd like to admit. He almost let go for a second but he knew that Harry would only hurt himself more.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!" Harry screamed and cried.

"Who!?"

"Sirius! God, why does everyone I love die?" Harry weaken.

"I'm still here." Draco said and embraced the other boy.

**18. **_**'Sex on Fire'**_** by Kings of Leon** (_Hermione/Pansy_)

Clinging to the headboard, Hermione tried not to scream. Beside her, Pansy smirked as she watched the potion work its way through Hermione's system. Her body was on fire. Her mind drowned in mixed arousal and pain. She tried to focus on why she had let Pansy talk her into taking the stupid potion. For a long while, she couldn't remember and then an inferno, hotter then the fire before it, burst through and consumed her. It started in her abdomen and worked its way down to her genitals. Crying out, Hermione convulsed as a powerful orgasm gripped her. When it passed, she looked over at Pansy's chuckling form, hazily.

"That's why..." She mumbled before losing conciousness.

**19. **_**'Pobra Diabla'**_** by Don Omar** (_Lucius/Narcissa_)

Sighing, Bellatrix peered at her sister, Narcissa for a long moment.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" She asked.

"Yes. I love him." Narcissa replied, carefully.

"You're a fool, but I won't stop you. When he hurts you, as he will, don't cry to me."

With a huff, Bellatrix stood and walked away from her sister. Waiting until her sister was out of earshot, Narcissa finally let her tears loose. She loved Lucius, it was true. Though he ignored her for the most part, he seemed to love her too. Bellatrix argued that he was only using her to produce a heir and she was probably right. However, it hurt her that her sister would not stand by her decision, no matter how stupid it seemed. They had been close once and now Lucius had torn them apart.

**20. **_**'Spotlight'**_** by Jennifer Hudson** (_Draco/Pansy_)

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked, grasping Pansy's wrist as she walked by.

Sneering at him, she replied, "Away from you."

"What does that mean?" He intoned, holding her tighter.

"What do you think, you daft fool? This lie is over. I've had enough and I'm leaving." Glancing at his hand on her wrist, then back at him. "And you will not stop me."

Pushing him roughly with her other hand, Draco lost his balance and stumbled backwards, releasing her. Taking the opportunity, she crossed the room to the door, '_accio'_-ing her packed bags. Setting a charm for them to leviate ahead of her, Pansy turned to Draco.

"There was never any love between us, right?" She asked, out of curiousity.

Hesitanting. "No."

"I thought so."

(xxx)

**End note:** I'm surprised that none of the Linkin Park songs got snagged on. Oh, well. This was a much better variation anyway. Track 18 gave me alot of trouble. I had to do it twice, which wasn't so bad. Only one spanish song in this fic, _'Pobre Diabla'_. Which translates to 'Poor Devil'. Very sad song actually. _'Wind'_ by Akeboshi is actually an english song, sung by a Japanese artist. It's the first end song of the anime Naruto and one of my favorite songs.

I'm very happy that _'Spotlight'_ by Jennifer Hudson came up in my shuffle. My heart goes out to her after the horrible tragedy she suffered. I hope she comes out a stronger person, but no one will hold it against her if otherwise. I don't think I would.


End file.
